Our program, "Introduction to Biomedical Research," is designed to further the goals of the MBS program by introducing undergraduate students, in our institution, to biomedical research. To date we have done so by sending two research oriented minority students to medical school and one to a graduate program in biology. During the coming year we will graduate 4 additional MBS students. The vehicle by which we introduce MBS students to Biomedical research continues to consist of the student's involvement in one of three research project. One project enttled "Studies on the Cell Cycle, Entrainment and Aging in Rhythmic Meetants of Neurospora Crassa" is providing data on biological clock mechanisms that could be related to aging. A second project, "New criteria for the Identification of Gram-negative Non-fermentative Bacteria of Medical Importance," will continue to provide data regarding the possibility of using characteristics of phosphatases and other enzymes to identify various Pseudomonads. The third reserch project, "Sources of Pyrimidine Nucleotides in Tissues," will further examine the relative quantitative importance of various sources of intracellular uridine nucleotides. The students involved in these projects will receive training in a variety of research procedures and techniques. The students will also attend scientific meetings and it is hoped that they will have the opportunity to present, in some forum, their data and discuss the significance of these data. As a consequence the students will experience various phases of Biomedical research.